L'éducation sexuelle de Bella Swan
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: New York, an 3666. Les femmes dominent les hommes - qui se vendent en magasins. Bella Swan, 22ans, rêve à l'amour qu'elle ne trouvera jamais..Jusqu'à ce que ses amies lui offrent 10 séances dans un institut du sexe avec Edward, pour perdre sa virginité!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**L'EDUCATION SEXUELLE DE BELLA SWAN**

**.**

**Episode 1****: L'Eveil des sens**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_New York, an 3666_

Isabella Swan observait avec perplexité ses deux meilleures amies, Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale. Assises face à elle, elles lui tendaient deux cadeaux d'anniversaire. Le premier, une enveloppe rose parfumée au jasmin ; le second, un rectangle noir siglé Barneys.

« Ouvre celui de Barneys d'abord ! », pépia Alice, sautillant sur sa chaise en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

Bella grinça des dents, et ôta avec délicatesse le couvercle de l'emballage. Dépliant le film de satin ivoire, elle trouva un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs ravissants – un string en dentelle fine, son soutien-gorge et ses porte-jarretelles assortis.

« Voici votre bouteille de champagne, Mesdames », annonça poliment le serveur qui s'occupait de leur table, nu sous son tablier blanc.

Bella détourna le regard de son sexe qui repoussait le tissu de son tablier avec une ferveur inouïe, cherchant presque à reposer sur la table pendant qu'il servait le champagne dans des coupes à deux cent dollars.

Rosalie haussa suggestivement les sourcils, désignant d'un coup d'œil les attributs bien membrés du jeune homme.

« Alors Bella, tes cadeaux te plaisent ? »

Avant que Bella ne puisse répondre, le serveur se tourna face à elle, lui lançant un sourire ravageur. « Désirez-vous un peu de champagne, Mademoiselle ? La maison vous offre la bouteille en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« Moi je me la taperais bien », intervint Rosalie, « mais seulement si je peux la siroter sur ta peau. Je te promets que je te lécherais jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goute…Tu n'auras même pas besoin de prendre une douche ! »

Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme. Déstabilisé, celui-ci eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits. « Et bien…euh…C'est-à-dire qu'il faut voir avec la patronne… »

« Ne vous embêtez pas, vous ne nous intéressez pas…Royce », répondit Alice en roulant des yeux. « Amenez-nous plutôt la carte des desserts. »

Le serveur quitta la table, le visage mortifié. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Alice et Rosalie ne se génèrent pas pour apprécier le spectacle qu'offrait l'uniforme réglementaire du parfait serveur – un tablier qui couvrait ses cuisses, et découvrait ses fesses.

« Bon, alors tu l'ouvres ce second cadeau ? », s'impatienta Alice.

Bella souffla longuement et examina l'enveloppe. _Surement une invitation à la fête du siècle organisée en mon honneur, _pensa-t-elle avec agacement.

En effet, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Alice n'avait pas manqué une seule occasion de lui offrir une fête d'anniversaire surprise…Si bien que Bella n'était plus si surprise que ça.

Elle jeta un pauvre sourire à son amie et ouvrit l'enveloppe, avant d'en sortir un carton noir aux décorations argentées. Quelques mots s'étalaient au centre, en écriture manuscrite couleur lilas.

_**«**__**Bon pour dix séances à l'institut Rosalice**__**»**_

Le visage de Bella se décomposa. Elle devint d'autant plus livide lorsqu'elle remarqua les dix autres petits cartons identiques qui se trouvaient à la suite de celui-ci.

_Oh mon dieu_, paniqua-t-elle_, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça__?_

Elle ferma les yeux, puis se reprit et examina les inscriptions sur les dix cartons.

**L'Eveil des sens**

**Le toucher**

**Le cunnilingus**

**La fellation**

**L'essence féminine**

**Le rapport sexuel**

**La sodomie**

**La domination**

**Au choix**

**Au choix**

Bouche bée, elle attrapa la coupe de champagne que le malheureux serveur avait remplie pour elle, et la vida d'un trait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? », s'exclama Bella, rougissante jusqu'aux pieds.

« Oh pitié ! », rugit Rosalie, furieuse que son amie n'ose pas apprécier le cadeau à sa juste valeur, « Tu fêtes tes vingt-deux ans et tu es toujours vierge ! Il fallait bien qu'on fasse quelque chose !»

« Et alors ? On en a déjà parlé deux cent fois les filles, c'est _mon_ problème ! »

« Bella », intervint Alice avec des airs de grand sage, « Ecoute moi. On est au trente-septième siècle. Rester vierge jusqu'à ce que tu tombes amoureuse, ça aurait été honorable au vingtième, voir au vingt-et-unième siècle. Aujourd'hui, les garçons se vendent en magasin. Et ils ne servent qu'à nous plaire. Il faut t'y faire, ma belle. Les vieux romans d'amour sont démodés. »

« J'aurais dû naitre à une autre époque », maugréa Bella en se frottant le visage. « Sérieusement les filles ? Pour mes vingt-deux ans, vous m'offrez 10 séances chez Rosalice ? »

Rosalie soupira. « On a crée cet institut pour libérer les femmes, pour leur offrir des choix. En 2789, la Révolution Sacrée* a permis aux femmes de s'unir pour se libérer de l'emprise des hommes. Tu te rends comptes de l'avancée sociale que ça représente ? _Les femmes ont conquis la planète avec leur porte-jarretelles__!_», finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Bella prit aussitôt la mouche, attaquée sur un sujet sensible. « Et toi, tu te rends compte que tu fais l'éloge d'un véritable génocide ? Les femmes ont éliminés tous les hommes qu'elles ne jugeaient pas assez bien ! »

« C'est la loi de la nature », la défia son amie, « Et la loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure. Pendant des millénaires la femme a été exploitée et humiliée. La roue tourne, chérie », conclut-elle en sirotant avec élégance son champagne.

« Peu importe. Je ne mettrai pas un pied dans votre bordel », s'obstina Bella.

« Pour l'amour de dieu », s'écria Alice, « si tu ne te fais pas sauter une bonne fois pour toutes, c'est moi qui te broute le minou ! »

Elle caressa ses longs cheveux bruns pour reprendre contenance. « Il est temps que tu découvres les voluptés du sexe, Bella. Conseil d'amie. Il te _faut_ un orgasme. L'essayer, c'est l'adopter. »

Rosalie reprit la main. « La semaine dernière, Jessica Stanley est venue acheter cinq séances pour Angela Weber. Vous êtes amies, non ? Vous pourriez peut-être en parler. Elle était réticente au début, mais elle en a déjà fait deux, et c'est une toute autre femme ! »

« Angela ? Angela, mon Angela dans votre bordel ? », s'étonna Bella.

« Ce n'est pas un bordel, Bella », répondit Rosalie, exaspérée. « C'est un institut qui propose aux femmes des hommes à leur service. Se marier, prendre un homme de ménage, c'est bien sympa, mais il en faut plus ! Tu sais, il suffit à nos clientes de remplir un questionnaire, et on sélectionne trois produits qui sont susceptibles de leur plaire. Nous n'avons que des modèles grand luxe. Ils sont raffinés et sexy. »

Alice hocha la tête. « Absolument. On ne jetterait pas n'importe qui entre tes cuisses », gloussa-t-elle.

Bella considéra avec attention les propos de ses amies. « Donc je devrais remplir un questionnaire pour que vous me trouviez quelqu'un ? »

_Parfait_, pensa-t-elle_, il ne me reste plus qu'à être exécrable dans mes critères, et elles ne trouveront personne__!_

« En fait, j'ai déjà choisi celui qui ferait ton éducation sexuelle », avoua Alice.

Rosalie crut que les yeux de Bella allaient lui sortir de la tête. Elle embraya aussitôt, essayant de calmer la jeune fille. « Il est génial, Bella. C'est un des trois derniers que nous avons achetés. Il est tout ce qu'il te faut. »

« Et tu as deux séances au choix », lui rappela Alice avec une petite voix. « Tu peux toujours les utiliser pour discuter, apprendre à le connaitre…Si vraiment tu restes sur tes positions, alors tu pourras abandonner. »

« A condition que tu aies utilisé au moins trois séances », ajouta Rosalie.

Un long silence s'ensuivit autour de la tablée. L'atmosphère chaude du restaurant, bruyante et colorée, jurait avec la conversation sérieuse qui allait chambouler le cours de la vie de Bella Swan.

« D'accord », accepta-t-elle, les dents serrées. « Trois séances. »

Pendant qu'Alice essayait de canaliser sa joie sans trop de succès, Rosalie s'empara de la bouteille de champagne et en remplit les coupes. « Génial ! Notre petite Bella va enfin devenir une femme ! »

Bella soupira, jetant les dix petites cartes sur la table. Elle les examina à nouveau.

_L'essence féminine__? Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être__? Sûrement un truc sympa, genre 'soyez-à-l'écoute-de-votre corps'. Ca ne peut pas me faire de mal._

_Le cunnilingus__? Hors de question. Idem pour la fellation. _

_La so…__? La sodomie__? LA SODOMIE__?_

« Vous m'avez prit une séance pour la sodomie ? HORS DE QUESTION, vous entendez ? C'est exclusivement une sortie, par là ! », chuchota-t-elle, furieuse.

Elles se jetèrent un coup d'œil, complices. Elles savaient qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas homme à être dominé par une femme. Pourtant, elles savaient aussi qu'Edward Cullen était l'homme idéal pour Isabella Swan.

Elles avaient choisi l'homme parfait pour leur meilleure amie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Le nouveau monde**

**La Révolution sacrée**: En 2789, les femmes des planètes se sont alliées contre les hommes. Elles les séduisirent à l'aide de leur porte-jarretelles, puis utilisèrent le désir des hommes pour les soumettre. L'opération dura quelques mois, mais suffit à mettre les hommes au service des femmes.

**Le Nouvel Ordre**: Appellation désignant la nouvelle période où les femmes dirigent le monde, en opposition à l'Ancien Ordre où les hommes étaient aux commandes.

**Le Grand Tri**: Période sanglante de l'histoire, suivant la Révolution Sacrée. Les femmes ont mis en place un tribunal spécifique pour juger les hommes soumis. Fut alors entamé un terrible génocide où tous les hommes jugés inutiles furent décimés. Les critères de jugement furent appuyés sur le sex-appeal, la capacité de soumission et l'attitude générale de jugé.

**Le Grand Ordinateur**: Equivalent d'un dieu présidant l'univers. Il crée la vie en programmant des êtres humains. Il enlève la vie en déprogrammant les êtres humains.

**Le Cocon**: Enveloppe charnelle gardant l'enfant jusqu'à son éclosion, équivalent d'un utérus. Une fois l'enfant assez fort pour se réveiller et briser le Cocon, il fait ce qu'il est destiné à faire – ce qu'il est programmé pour faire. Une formation de plusieurs années le prépare à son destin. Il n'y a pas d'âge défini pour qu'un enfant sorte de son Cocon. Cela peut arriver à trois ans comme à dix ans.

**L'institut Rosalice****: **Fondée par Alice et Rosalie, c'est un institut du sexe. Alice et Rosalie achètent les hommes en gros dans les supermarchés, et les installent dans leur institut, où ils ont un appartement qu'il leur est réservé. Un homme n'a qu'une cliente à la fois, et est tenu de la satisfaire.

**Les hommes****: **Soumis aux femmes, ils se vendent en supermarchés. Une fois achetés, leur liberté est mesurée par leur possesseur. Les femmes laissent, le plus souvent, une grande liberté aux hommes qu'elles ont choisis, et ils sont libres d'aller et venir comme bon leur semble – ou même de prendre un emploi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deux longues semaines étaient passées.

Assise dans son loft, Bella sirotait le cosmopolitan qu'elle venait de se préparer en observant la vie fourmiller au-delà de ses baies vitrées. L'ombre du cadeau que ses meilleures amies lui avaient offert planait sur son esprit et elle ne cessait de se raviser – tantôt convaincue qu'elle allait perdre sa virginité avec un des employés que Rosalie et Alice avaient choisi, tantôt braquée contre les mœurs indécentes de son siècle qui vendait le sexe et les hommes dans les supermarchés.

Elle avait toujours méprisé l'état d'esprit de son époque. Déjà, quand Alice et Rosalie s'étaient associées pour créer l'_institut_ _Rosalice_, elle avait fermement démontré son opposition à un tel commerce. Ses deux meilleures amies – des filles qu'elle connaissait depuis l'éclosion de son cocon*, des filles avec qui elle avait fait les quatre cents coups – profitaient autant qu'elles pouvaient du Nouvel Ordre* quand Bella, fidèle à des valeurs ancestrales, n'avait de cesse de renier le monde dans lequel son programme évoluait.

Elle aurait rêvé de vivre dans un autre millénaire, dans les années deux mille, peut-être – avant le point de non-retour. L'année 2789 avait vu toutes les femmes de la planète se soulever et s'unir en une foule forte et entière, pour soumettre les hommes à l'aide de leur porte-jarretelles. Le Grand Tri* avait pris la suite de la Révolution Sacrée* – un génocide visant les hommes jugés inutiles. Ceux-ci avaient été décimés, et le Grand Ordinateur* avait simplement désinstallé tel programme correspondant à tel homme.

Une seule île avait résisté à cette vague sexiste. Esmée, une déesse à la peau blanche et aux lèvres aussi rouges que du sang, avait regroupé tous les hommes qu'elle avait pu trouver et les avaient emmenés sur son île – un havre de beauté irréelle, disait-on. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait pu y mettre les pieds mais, de temps en temps, Esmée exportait ses hommes pour une durée déterminée dans le reste du monde.

Bella, elle, rêvait au prince charmant et au coup de foudre. Elle attendait l'homme qui pourrait s'ériger contre les femmes, celui qui gagnerait sa liberté. Elle voulait l'amour.

Grande romantique, elle n'avait de cesse de se laisser embarquer dans les romans des dix-neuvième et vingtième siècles. Elle aspirait à une histoire d'amour rocambolesque et passionnée, digne des plus grands chefs d'œuvre de la littérature.

Elle était une Elsa qui cherchait son Aragon.

Depuis sept longues années déjà, elle se battait contre Alice et Rosalie qui, pour son quinzième anniversaire, lui avait offert un homme pour répondre à ses désirs charnels. Grand et fort, peau matte, l'incarnation de l'exotisme – il s'appelait Jacob, et là où ses amies voyaient en lui une serviabilité à toute épreuve, Bella ne constatait qu'une désolante soumission.

Etait-ce trop demander, un homme avec un blouson en cuir, une moto et un tatouage ? Somme toute, il semblait que la Révolution Sacrée ait, en même temps qu'elle avait éliminé le pouvoir des hommes, supprimé la virilité des valeurs séculaires.

Bella soupira. Ses mains s'amusaient à jongler avec les petites cartes qu'Alice et Rosalie lui avaient offertes.

_L'éveil des sens_.

Et si elle essayait ? Après-tout, elle avait promis à ses amies qu'elle utiliserait trois des cartes. Elle en avait deux qui lui laissaient cartes blanches ; alors pourquoi ne pas essayer celles-ci ? Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

_Tu as 22 ans, ma vieille. Le prince charmant ne viendra jamais. Si tu ne perds pas ta virginité maintenant, tu ne la perdras jamais, et tu mourras entourée de tes romans d'amour, seule et désespérée, _pensa-t-elle, amère.

Elle fronça les sourcils, jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil dans les rues propres et rectilignes de New York.

_Lance-toi_, lui insuffla sa conscience.

Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle attrapa ses cartes cadeaux, et partit dans son dressing à la recherche de sous-vêtements dignes de ce nom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Figée devant _Rosalice, _Bella n'était plus aussi sûre de ne pas préférer mourir vierge avec ses romans pour seule compagnie. L'institut aux couleurs rose et coquille d'œuf – Alice insistait particulièrement sur coquille d'œuf – se dressait devant-elle, accueillant.

Depuis que ses amies avaient monté cette espèce de boutique du sexe, Bella avait refusé de mettre les pieds dedans – elle ne cautionnait pas la débauche capitalisée. De l'argent contre du sexe ? Ses amies mettaient les pieds dans ce qu'on appelait autrefois la « prostitution ».

_Pourquoi ne suis je pas née deux millénaires plus tôt ?_ se demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle finit par se résigner et poussa la porte de l'institut d'un pas lourd. Elle fut aussitôt assaillie par les odeurs florales qui émanaient des murs roses. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil et patienta aux côtés d'une jeune fille qui remplissait un formulaire. Curieuse, Bella ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil.

Le document sondait les préférences de la cliente : _Que voulez-vous faire__? Quel est votre caractère__? _Des questions à choix multiples, en somme.

Alice entra dans la pièce, sautillante de bonne humeur.

« Mademoiselle Mallory, tout est prêt pour votre séance », annonça-t-elle. « Elle se déroulera dans la salle 6. Vous y êtes attendues dès maintenant. Prenez votre temps. Vous pouvez vous rafraichir dans une douche si vous le souhaitez. Bonne séance. »

La petite blonde reposa son magazine et récupéra son sac, la tête haute. Elle s'engouffra dans un couloir, sans aucun mot pour Alice. Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était déjà à fleur de peau, et le comportement de cette garce l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« Bella ! », s'exclama Alice. « Tu es venue ? C'est génial. Tu as de la chance, ton homme est justement disponible ! Suis-moi. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Bella suivit son amie à travers les méandres des couloirs. Elles arrivèrent devant un ascenseur qui les mena au septième étage.

_Sept, mon chiffre porte-bonheur_, pensa Bella.

Son amie l'entraina dans un couloir bleu orné de nombreuses œuvres d'art. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte 707.

« Alice, pourquoi je n'ai pas rempli de questionnaire ? J'ai vu une femme le faire, à l'accueil », s'enquit Bella.

« Stupide Bella ! Les questionnaires sont faits pour que l'on trouve un homme correspondant à nos clientes. Rosalie et moi te connaissons déjà par cœur ! »

« Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que je préfère un blond aux yeux verts plutôt qu'un brun aux yeux bleus ? », insista Bella.

« Ah non ! Les hommes ne sont pas attribués à une cliente en fonction de leur physique, mais en fonction de leur caractère. »

« Et si l'un deux ne plait pas à une cliente ? »

« Ils sont tous tellement beaux… », soupira Alice, « aucun risque qu'ils ne plaisent pas. »

Alice conduisit Bella dans une salle de bain en marbre relevant du plus grand luxe.

« Prend ton temps, fais ce que tu veux. Une douche, un bain, peu importe. Edward t'attendra dans la pièce à côté. Il te suffit de passer par cette porte », l'informa-t-elle en désignant une porte argentée. « Oh, et tu dois me donner la petite carte que tu comptes utiliser, s'il te plait. Et à l'avenir, pense à prendre rendez-vous. »

« Oh. Cet Edward est très…utilisé ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Non », répondit Alice, amusée. « Beaucoup en veulent à son physique, mais voudraient lui mettre une muselière. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de Bella, elle précisa.

« Il a du caractère. Et tu sais à quel point les femmes détestent ça, depuis le Nouvel Ordre. »

Bella acquiesça. Elle sortit de son portefeuille les cartes de l'institut et hésita longuement, avant de tendre à Alice celle où était inscrite _«__au choix__»._

« Ah non », protesta son amie, « d'abord tu essaies une séance, ensuite tu as le droit d'utiliser les _au choix_. »

Bella grogna, avant de tendre à son amie la carte _Eveil des sens_. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle enfila le peignoir en satin bleu par-dessus ses sous-vêtements, et tourna la poignée de la porte argentée. Devant elle s'étalait un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie bleue, assortie à son peignoir. Près du lit, une grande baie vitrée offrait un jardin exotique peuplé de plantes multicolores.

Le plafond n'était qu'un vaste miroir, la lumière était tamisée, des centaines de petites bougies brûlaient ça et là.

Assis au bord du lit, ses mains supportant son menton l'homme se délectait du spectacle que dévoilaient les portes-fenêtres.

De son poste, Bella n'avait accès qu'à son dos. Il portait un tee-shirt vert, et ses jambes étaient engoncées dans un jean noir. Elle admira quelques instants la volupté de ses biceps bien dessinés, et se décida finalement à l'aborder…Avant de trébucher sur un fil.

L'homme, surpris, sursauta et se retourna vivement, observant Bella, gisant au sol. Il la détailla pleinement. Les pans de son peignoir s'étaient ouverts dans sa chute, et ses longues jambes étaient mises à nues.

Timide, Bella se hâta de replacer son peignoir et de se relever.

« Bonjour », tenta-t-elle, « je suis Bella. »

Pas une seule fois les yeux de la jeune femme ne s'élevèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward.

« Quelle séance ? », répliqua Edward, laconique.

« Euh…Je… »

Il consulta son planning – un calendrier électronique accroché au mur – et fronça les sourcils.

« J'avais la journée de libre. Vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous ? Descendez à l'accueil, ils vous aideront. »

Il lui jeta les informations à la figure et se replaça devant la baie vitrée, contemplatif.

« Mais...Je…Alice m'a emmenée », bredouilla Bella.

Edward soupira, vaincu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Euh…Je ne sais pas vraiment, je…Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de choses. »

« Ah, une nouvelle. C'est très simple », répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle, « je suis une pute. Tu paies, je te baise. Je ne te fais pas l'amour, je ne te susurre pas de mots tendres, je ne vais pas au cinéma avec toi et je ne porte pas tes sacs quand tu fais du shopping. »

Bella sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça…Je… »

« Tu quoi ? Arrête de bégayer pour l'amour du ciel ! C'est d'un fatigant… », s'énerva Edward.

« Alice et Rosalie m'ont offert 10 séances pour mon anniversaire. Avec toi. Avec des petites cartes qui disent… »

« Ce qu'on fera pendant les séances », l'interrompit Edward. « Merci, je connais la procédure. Quelles sont les cartes ? »

Bella rosit légèrement.

« Eveil des sens », annonça-t-elle avec conviction.

Edward haussa un sourcil.

« Le toucher. »

Edward hocha la tête.

« Le … Le cunnilingus. »

Edward soupira, exaspéré.

« La fellation. »

Edward sourit légèrement.

« L'essence féminine. »

Edward rigola franchement.

« Le rapport sexuel. »

Edward la regarda de bas en haut, et esquissa une moue satisfaite.

« La…La sodomie. »

« Génial ! », s'exclama Edward, enthousiaste.

« La domination. »

« On va bien s'amuser », acquiesça-t-il.

Elle fixa le sol, agrippant son peignoir.

« Et… ? », continua Edward, attendant qu'elle lui donne les deux dernières séances.

« Euh…Au choix. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Bella s'empressa de le faire disparaitre.

« Mais, je ne vais en prendre que trois », assura-t-elle avec fermeté. « Je suis obligée de prendre l'éveil des sens aujourd'hui, mais je prendrai les _au choix_ pour les prochaines fois. On pourra parler et…Faire des tas de trucs non sexuels. »

« Je suis payé pour te baiser », répondit-il froidement.

« Mais Alice et Rosalie ont dit que… »

« Alors si Alice et Rosalie ont dit… », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edward se leva à regret, ferma une serrure et se tourna vers sa cliente. Elle n'avait pas bougée, debout, ses bras entourant sa taille, figée au milieu de la pièce. A présent, elle était dos à lui.

Il s'avança à pas de velour, et glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella, jusqu'à rejoindre les propres mains de la jeune fille. Il la colla contre lui et, perdant son déséquilibre, Bella n'eut d'autre choix que de s'appuyer contre lui. Il en profita pour nicher son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Tu sens bon », lui fit-il remarquer, déposant d'autres baisers dans son cou.

Il se détacha d'elle brutalement, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Alors », s'exclama-t-il, « l'éveil des sens est sensé éveiller tes sens, comme tu t'en doutes. Puisque c'est un concept plus que vague, j'ai carte libre. Que dirais-tu de te familiariser avec ma queue ? Je serais curieux de voir à quel point ta bouche peut éveiller mes sens ! »

Bella écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

« Je…Je…Non ! Je m'en vais ! »

Elle se rua sur la porte, et tira dessus sans succès. Edward l'avait verrouillée.

« Ouvre ! », implora-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

« Non mademoiselle, j'ai un travail à effectuer. Il faut que j'éveille vos sens. »

Il s'avança vers elle comme un prédateur s'approcherait de sa proie prise au piège. Sa démarche féline, ses yeux verts incandescents, sa chevelure hirsute ; tout en lui puait le sexe. Et Bella l'imaginait très bien sur une grosse moto, portant un blouson en cuir.

« Tu as un tatouage ? », demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Tu détournes la conversation ? »

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui répondent aux questions par des questions », minauda Bella.

« Je n'aime pas les filles qui m'empêchent de faire mon boulot. »

Ses lèvres rouges s'arquèrent en un sourire, alors qu'il constatait les remords de Bella se mêler à l'envie.

_Qu'il est beau_, pensa-t-elle, ahurie devant Edward.

« Tu veux bien te déshabiller ? Tu ne m'excites pas du tout, comme ça », reprit Edward, sortant une cigarette de sa table de nuit.

Outrée, Bella cogna contre la porte, désireuse de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit malsain.

« Quoi ? », rigola Edward, « Une petite pipe t'effraie à ce point ? »

Bella souffla un bon coup et se retourna, s'appuyant contre la porte.

« Je suis vierge », annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Edward en recracha toute la fumée qu'il venait d'avaler, et en perdit sa belle assurance.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Explique-toi », ordonna-t-il, en la poussant vers le lit.

« Je me serais déjà expliquée si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue », répliqua Bella, perdant son sang-froid.

« Hey, du calme ma jolie, c'est moi qui mène la danse ici ! »

La réponse de Bella fusa avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Ben voyons ! C'est d'ailleurs le seul endroit où tu peux dominer, n'est-ce pas ? Le seul endroit où une femme ne te soumet pas, non ? »

Le regard d'Edward se voila considérablement, et il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, inspirant sa nicotine.

« Mes amies, Alice et Rose, m'ont offert ces séances pour que je la perde », raconta-t-elle, gênée.

Le silence emplit la pièce, et ce fut Edward qui le brisa finalement.

« Okay. Eveil des sens. Okay. »

Il soupira longuement, et lui fit face.

« Viens là », ordonna-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé un homme ? »

Bella avança jusqu'à lui, tremblante à la fois de peur et d'excitation.

« Non. »

Il s'assit confortablement sur le lit surélevé, et tira le bras de la jeune fille, l'amenant entre ses jambes. Elle voulu reculer, bouleversée par la proximité qu'il essayait d'instaurer, mais il encercla sa taille fine et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je vais te faire découvrir des sensations que tu n'imagines même pas… », murmura-t-il alors que son souffle chatouillait les lèvres de Bella.

« Ferme les yeux », ordonna-t-il.

« Mais…Je ne sais pas comment on embrasse…Je ne l'ai jamais fait… », s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ferme les yeux », répéta-t-il, plus ferme cette fois-ci. « Laisse-toi aller, arrête de penser. Savoure. »

Elle prit une longue minute pour observer la perfection de ses traits – ses cheveux d'une couleur absurde, ses yeux sibyllins, l'arrête de son nez d'une droiture irréelle, ses lèvres fines, rougies comme s'il les avait plongées dans un plat de cerises écrasées.

Dans l'expectative de son baiser, elle ferma ses yeux, immobile. Le temps sembla suspendu, une éternité passa avant qu'elle ne sente quelque chose de chaud et humide s'écraser contre sa bouche. Il émit une légère pression, elle la lui rendit. Ils commencèrent un ballet, s'affleurant, s'attouchant, se rapprochant, se séparant.

Lorsque, enfin, il se détacha de ses lèvres, la tête de Bella tournait – faible, floue, elle sentait encore les sensations de son corps contre le sien. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et porta un regard nouveau sur lui.

Lui, en revanche, la regardait platement. Il venait de reprendre sa cigarette et s'amusait à dessiner des ronds de fumée qu'il lui rejetait en pleine figure.

Elle s'éloigna de sa bouche toxique, avant d'y revenir avec une force incroyable. Alors qu'il expirait sa nicotine, elle brusqua implacablement ses lèvres sur la bouche d'Edward, lui arrachant un grognement. Elle enserra sa nuque à l'aide de ses mains, et colla tout son corps contre celui du jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle retirait son visage pour respirer, il posa sa cigarette et souleva Bella, l'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Appuyée sur ses genoux, elle sursauta lorsqu'il agrippa sa hanche et inclina sa tête sur le côté, caressant les lèvres de sa cliente avec sa langue.

Il se dégagea, reprit son souffle. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde ceux de Bella.

« Je vais plonger ma langue dans ta bouche. Quand tu la sens, il te suffit d'entrouvrir les lèvres, d'accord ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Caresse ma langue à l'aide de la tienne. Comme si elle était couverte de ta glace préférée, et que tu ne voulais pas en perdre une goûte. »

Sans attendre son approbation, il hâta sa bouche de se plaquer contre celle de la jeune femme qui, suivant les leçons de son professeur, suçota avec application la langue d'Edward. Moulant son corps à celui du jeune homme, elle sentit la dureté de son entrejambe se plaquer contre elle.

Elle s'arracha aussitôt à lui, à bout de souffle.

« Je…On avait pas prévu ça », bredouilla-t-elle.

Cynique, la réponse d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre.

« Prévu quoi ? Mon érection ? Grande nouvelle, ma jolie : tu te colles contre un mec en fourrant ta langue dans sa bouche ? Il bande. Action, réaction. Rien de plus normal. »

Bella porta ses mains à son visage, se frotta les yeux.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. J'ai pas l'habitude, ok ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de la voir jouer les victimes alors que lui était condamné à passer sa vie à baiser des femmes pour survivre, à les flatter pour leur plaire, à leur lécher le cul pour que le Grand Ordinateur ne le débranche pas.

« Que tu es belle, ma jolie », susurra-t-il en la rejoignant au milieu de la pièce.

Il posa sa main au creux de ses reins, et Bella sentit un frisson dévaster sa colonne vertébrale.

Il reprit sa bouche avec ferveur et, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il frotta son érection contre le ventre de Bella, elle se contenta de gémir, accablée par le désir qu'il créait en elle.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**** : Je ne ****publie plus**** sur Fanfiction. Cette histoire est dispo dans son INTEGRALITE sur FictionPad et DAL.**

**Si vous souhaitez connaitre ****la suite**** de cette histoire, les liens sont sur mon profil.**


End file.
